


Proposal? What Proposal? - Spin Off (2)

by Fede_Green



Series: Private Lessons [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, I tried to make a word pun with the title but it's not even close so ignore it, M/M, Smut, Teacher!Percy, previous Student!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wants to bring Nico to a fancy restaurant. Hazel thinks he wants to propose for marriage and Nico just freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal? What Proposal? - Spin Off (2)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everybody! I found out that, since my life is crap lately, I could at least make it less crappy by writing more. It actually works. I'm sorry for that.
> 
> English is NOT my first language! Please let me know if something is incorrect and I'll correct it *-*
> 
> (I dedicate this to Lu, my biggest fan so far ahah you're unbelivable!)

An outside observer could have said that the weird skinny boy leaving Starbucks that morning was a crazy maniac. Or just very flustered. He had a coffee cups holder in one hand and a giant Armani bag in the other. His shoulder bag was almost certainly about to slip and ceremoniously making him drop all the coffee on the ground. The boy didn't seem to care. He kept talking on the phone - pressed to his shoulder and ear – while animatedly gesticulating. How he did that, considering the fact that he had both his hands occupied, was a mystery.

The fact was that said boy was not flustered or a crazy maniac either. He was simply Italian. It came natural to him to look like he had four grams of cocaine circulating in his blood. His DNA imposed him to be like that.

“I _know_ , right? Since I graduated two months ago my life is perfect again.” Nico looked both ways before crossing the street. When a car almost hit him he just kept talking. “No more exams, no more coin washing machines, no more _Grover_!”

The girl on the other side laughed at his words. “You're a free bitch, baby.”

Nico frowned a little. “Stop with this Gaga obsession, please. The gay one it's me in this conversation.”

“Oh, my bad, brother. I'll never do it again.” The boy smiled and was about to say something, but Hazel interrupted him. “Have you picked the tux?”

Nico glanced at his Armani bag to make sure before answering. “I did. Damn, I can't remember where I parked the car.”

“Where are you going tonight, again?”

“ _Elysian Field_. That's why I needed a tux. Oh, I found it!”

Hazel heard her brother cursing in Italian on the other side. He was struggling to open his car without provoking an earthquake or killing someone in the process. She laughed loudly at the sound of a paper tearing noise. “... The tux bag?” she asked, still chuckling.

“ _Porca troia_ *. Yes, the tux bag. Well, whatever. It's not like I needed it.” Nico finally got to sit in his car and closed the door. The back seats were a complete mess. Everything had been thrown there with no logic – even some documents and contracts for his father. And a tiny bonsai from Persephone to wish him luck for the future. The thing had been laying there since a month already -, except for the cups of coffee. Because of reasons, the boy thought it was not a good idea to throw them anywhere.

Hazel sighed in a dreamy way before speaking. “ _Elysian Field_... That place is, like, super expensive and fantastic. I had dinner there once for Frank's parents anniversary and it was _unbelievable_. You have to order the scallops with lemon, promise.”

Nico relaxed against his seat for a moment. It had been a tiring morning and he still had to go to his father's office. He needed a couple of minutes to recollect his brain cells. Or just sleep in his car. “Yeah, I know. Percy just casually said 'wear something elegant'. At first I didn't know he wanted to go there.”

“Is it a special occasion?”

“Mmh, no. It isn't. He was feeling romantic, I suppose.” Nico chuckled a bit and grabbed a cup of coffee from the coffee holder. He smelled it and decided it was good. He took a sip and frowned with disgust.

“Can I ask you something, Neeks?”

“Go for it. And _oh my God_ I'll never order a Starbucks' Cappuccino ever again. As an Italian, I feel offended.”

Hazel ignored her brother's ravings and rolled her eyes even if Nico couldn't see her. “How long have you two been together exactly?”

“Well... since my Junior year. It was January, so...” Nico began counting on his fingers. “Almost five years and a half now. Yup, five years and a half, I'm pretty sure.”

“Wow, it's a long time. My compliments.”

Nico grinned to himself. “Oh, _stop it_. You're making me blush.”

“No, _seriously_. It's a long time. I believe he's gonna propose, Neeks. Prepare yourself for the Big Event.”

“Propose for what?” the boy frowned in genuine confusion at his sister's words.

“For marriage! You dumbass! Didn't you think about this eventuality?! Are you _so_ oblivious?”

Nico gasped and widened his eyes. “What are you talking about? I'm turning twenty-two in a month and I just graduated, so I don't think that-” he suddenly stopped talking. Realization hit him so hard he almost passed out in the car. “ _Fucking shit_ , you're right!”

Hazel raised an eyebrow and snorted at her brother's ignorance. “Of course I'm right. Didn't you tell me a couple of years ago that Mr. Jackson wanted to marry you? Like, after graduation?”

“Could you stop calling him 'Mr. Jackson'? Anyway. Yeah, but it seemed so far away... I mean, it was a long time ago. Oh _shit_.”

“Are you all right? Take a deep breath!”

“I am all right!” Nico followed her advice anyway and inhaled to relax a bit before exhaling again. He was feeling excited and couldn't breathe properly. “I'll be officially engaged in a few hours. Oh my God, _oh my God_.”

“Best wishes. May I say that you're not sure about that? Calm down before meeting dad or he'll bombard you with questions. And you know how much persuasive he can be. Especially with you.”

“Thanks, you're so kind with your brother.” Nico rolled his eyes and started the car up. “Mentioning our father, I'm being late. He doesn't like it when I'm late.”

Hazel laughed on the other side. “Okay. Don't worry. Parental disappointment ends with a law degree. You'll be fine.”

The boy chuckled. “I'll call you tomorrow morning, or I'll text you. I don't know. I just know I have to measure my blood pressure. I'm shaking.”

“That's amazing. Anyway, Critique of Modern Art is waiting for me, sorry. I have an exam next Tuesday” she snorted loudly.

“Go then, be a good student. I'm gonna buy Xanax.”

“Nico, you're not _even sure_ about that. I repeat it. It was just my suggestion.”

The boy found himself being disappointed with the idea of Percy not proposing to him that evening. He realized that he _wanted_ him to do it. He wanted Percy to be his husband. Nico was even more nervous now. “Yeah, whatever. Go study! Bye, sis.”

“Bye Neeks!”

They both hung up. Nico fastened his belt and took a deep breath again before leaving.

** **

The sliding doors of the tall building opened and Nico di Angelo made his spectacular entrance – Backstreet Boys' style - in the atrium of his father's law firm. He was still holding the coffee cups, but at least he got rid of the Armani bag, which was now laying on his car's back seats.

The boy smiled to a sweet woman who was on the phone in the reception area. He approached her and left one of the coffees he was holding on the desk.

“My father?” he whispered.

The old lady pointed her index finger at the ceiling as if to say " _upstairs_ ", indicating that the man was in his office. “Thanks for the coffee”, she whispered back and smiled at him.

In response, Nico winked. He directed himself to the elevators and reached the second floor. When the doors opened with a cheery " _ding_ ", he found himself in front of his father. Hades raised an eyebrow and sarcastically smiled at him. “So, you remember this is going to be your work place in a few weeks. I'm honoured. You're not even late.”

“Of course. I can't wait!”

The boy handed him an Espresso. The last one remaining.

The man took it and curved his lips kindly. “That's actually really sweet. Thank you. Anyway, I was going to the ground floor to take a break at the vending machines, but you've preceded me. Follow me.”

Nico nodded and followed his father 'till they reached an empty office at the end of the corridor. The man entered the room and made his son follow him inside. Nico gazed around, noticing that no one was working in there. The walls were bare and so were the shelves. On the empty desk towered a shiny and brand new nameplate: “ _Nico di Angelo._ ” Under his name there was a small writing, “ _Di Angelo H & N_”.

The boy turned his face to look at his father. He was a bit surprised and touched. “You changed the name of your company already?”

Hades coughed awkwardly. He was not used to emotionally moving situations. “Next Monday at 11 am you're gonna come here - remember to dress properly - and, once you've signed, this will be _our_ company. We'll make a launch party with our sponsors of confidence, family and friends.”

Nico was speechless. That was by far the most beautiful thing his father had ever done for him. He was convinced that a very long time should have passed before Hades would have even allowed him to _think_ of managing the company with him. And now _this_ happened. Nico wanted to cry. Like, literally sobbing on his father's shoulder. He sniffed a bit and tried to look composed. “I am... this is... dad, are you sure-”

“Early birthday present, Nico.” The man smiled at him. Nico would have not bet on it, but his father had actual tears in his eyes that he was struggling to hold. “I'm very proud of you.”

The boy couldn't handle the feelings anymore. First, his sister made him realize that his boyfriend was probably gonna propose to him the same evening, then his father announced that he trusted him so much to make him co-managing a law firm at twenty-one years old. Nico began crying with absolute no shame.

Hades gasped a bit at the sight and then chuckled. He made his son a sign to hug him. The boy cried even louder. “It's a pity we don't have Kleenex in here...”

** **

Nico glanced at himself in the mirror one last time before nodding and deciding he was fine. He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and no tie. Just for one second, the boy thought he was not bad _at all_. He smiled at his own reflection. _Quite a sexy guy, yup_.

He began looking for his keys, when suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. Nico took it and read Percy's name on the screen.

[I'll be there in five.]

He smiled and then literally threw himself down the stairs.

When the boy entered the living room to wave goodbye to his parents, Persephone held her breath and put a hand on her heart in delight. “Oh my dear Nico, you look _extremely_ beautiful.”

Nico blushed heavily and murmured a shy “Thanks mom...”.

Hades stared at him the whole time with pure pride on his face.

There was the sound of a car's horn from outside. The boy winced in surprise and gave his parents a flying kiss. He closed the door behind his back and took another deep breath – the thousandth of the day – before crossing the driveway.

He opened the car's door just to be face to face with the brightest smile he had ever seen in his life. Percy's smile.

“I can't take my eyes off you. You're gorgeous.”

Nico blushed at those words and sat next to him. He leaned forward to press a quick kiss on Percy's lips, but the man cupped his neck and kissed him deeper. Some minutes passed like that, with Percy and Nico passionately making out in the teacher's car, both ignoring the rest of the world around them. Nico was stroking his lover's chest under the jacket and his hand began travelling to his belt. Percy smiled in the kiss and caught Nico's wrist before something _really_ inappropriate could have happened. When they parted, the boy was chuckling.

“You're g-gorgeous, too...” Nico was feeling awkwardly nervous. Stuttering wasn't something that occurred to him so often. He hoped Percy was going to propose soon in order to be able to finally relax. Since the fact that anxiety was the only thing he could feel in his body, Nico knew he wasn't going to be able to enjoy their night out properly.

Percy didn't seem to notice his boyfriend was feeling uneasy. He limited himself to fasten his belt and press the accelerator. “Thank you. But let's go now, we're a bit late.”

** **

“Welcome to the _Elysian Field_ , my gentlemen. Please, do you have a reservation?”

Percy smiled at the man who received them at the entrance. “Thank you. Yes, we do. Two people at 8 pm, Jackson.”

The man kindly opened an arm, making them sign to follow him to their table. “Table 32. If you need anything, I'm your waiter for tonight. You'd like our wine list to accompany your dinner?”

“It would be really nice, yes.”

At Percy's answer the man disappeared for a couple of minutes. The teacher took his opportunity to move Nico's chair so he could have sat. The boy grinned at his lover's gallantry and settled himself. He gave a quick glance at the fancy dining hall. The lights were dim because of all the candles that stood on every table. A soft piano music was playing on the background encouraging the romantic atmosphere of which the room was filled. In the corner behind their table towered a lovely fireplace – the fire was not lit because of the season, anyway - that helped to give a sensation of warmth and tranquillity. Nico smiled to himself, thinking that he really liked that place. He then turned to face Percy again.

“You're so charming tonight, Mr. Jackson. What happened?”

The man laughed in an appealing way and sat down in front of him. “What do you mean? I'm always charming...” he winked at him.

Nico was a bit speechless. Percy was shamelessly _flirting_ with him. His eyes had never left him for one second, giving him goosebumps. He even opened the doors for him and escorted him anywhere like he was a precious thing. Percy was being extremely seductive for no absolute reason. All these gestures did nothing but increase Nico's belief that the man was going to ask to marry him sooner or later.

The waiter reached their table again, interrupting Nico's thoughts. He handed them the wine list and two menus. “May I recommend you the chef's special menu? It's unbelievable.”

The boys looked at each other and Nico shrugged slightly. “Why not.”

** **

Percy chuckled slightly before taking a sip of his wine. His lover had just told him a funny story about that time his college roommate almost set the whole dorm building on fire. Nico laughed back and leaned on the chair. He was feeling full, but he didn't want to give up before the dessert.

The man coughed a bit awkwardly and rested his glass on the table. He leaned forward and made Nico sign to give him his hand. Nico froze. Was that the moment? Was Percy going to propose _right in that instant_? He swallowed hard and leaned forward too, copying the teacher's gesture.

Percy stroked his hand over the table and blushed a bit before smiling. “I just wanted to make sure you knew that I love you, and that you're the light of my life. I could not imagine living without you by my side. Never forget it, all right?” He gave his hand a quick squeeze and kept smiling.

Nico was feeling hot. _Very hot_. His heart was beating so fast that he was scared it was going to explode in his chest. He tried to look decent and smiled back at his boyfriend. He nodded. “Of course. I love you too, Perce. You are... the man of my life.”

The boy was about to cry. His man kept fondly staring at him in the eyes. He did it for so long that seemed centuries to Nico. When the waiter came with their desserts after some minutes, their hands separated to make room for the dishes. Nico kept looking at the teacher and frowned a bit. He gazed at him while Percy grabbed his spoon and began breaking the crème brûlée's crust with amusement. Nico frowned even harder.

That was it? Wasn't Percy going to propose?

_What the fuck._

The man was moaning and eating his crème brûlée in obliviousness. Nico was disconcerted. He didn't even grabbed his own spoon; he just kept staring in disbelief.

After a while, Percy seemed to notice that something was wrong with his boyfriend. He gave him a questioning look and swallowed before speaking. “What's wrong, babe?”

“I just... nothing.”

Percy smiled at him and resumed eating his dessert. Nico widened his mouth and began feeling genuinely mad. He gave a look around them, looking for cameras or for his sister – because that _was_ a joke. It _had to be_ a joke. A tiny voice in his head was telling him ' _Nico, you're foolish. You were not sure he was going to ask you to be his husband. You made it all up'_.

Nico said _fuck you_ to that voice. He angrily grabbed his spoon and literally destroyed the crème brûlée's crust.

Percy kept being oblivious.

** **

The ride towards Percy's house was being awkward. The man had no idea what to do or what to say. In the end, he had noticed a change in behaviour in his boyfriend. He had a couple of clues when, at the checkout, he had asked Nico if he wanted to go somewhere else. He received a “ _do whatever the heck you want_ ” in response. So, yes. Percy noticed.

The problem was that, no matter how many times he analysed the whole dinner in his mind, he simply couldn't find what he did wrong. A minute before everything was perfect, Nico was being sweet and lovingly embarrassed by all his attentions. The minute after, he was mad at him for no reason at all. Percy frowned and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He cleared his throat to catch his boyfriend's ears.

“So... I know it's, like, August. But do you want a hot chocolate? I could do it for you, if you want. With my special mint cream. You'd like that?”

Percy took a look at his right just to meet a disappointed Nico with his arms crossed on his chest. The man sighed. Being all kind and sweet wasn't working. His boyfriend looked like a frozen statue.

“Okay. I give up. Can you please tell me what I did wrong? You're obviously mad at me and I can't figure it out.”

The man kept taking quick looks at him while he drove. He saw Nico rolling his eyes and snorting. Percy also began feeling upset. Why the hell his boyfriend had to act like a child? Couldn't he give him an answer, like normal people do? Rethinking about it, Percy was _livid_ now.

If Nico wanted to fight, they were gonna fight.

“I'm not playing the game of silence. If you don't want to talk to me, I'll ride you home. I think I _at least_ deserve an explanation for this absurd behaviour of yours!”

“It's nothing.”

“What the _fuck_ , Nico?! Look at you! What happened?”

Nico turned around to face him. He was ready to shout something horrible to his boyfriend – or just explode, because _why not_ -, when he realised that Percy _actually_ did nothing. The man kept looking at him every two seconds, waiting for an answer. He even raised an eyebrow at him when he noticed Nico was about to speak and then he didn't.

“So?!”

Oh shit. Nico's anger turned into shame in exactly three seconds. What was he thinking? Why did he decide to act like a spoiled child? It wasn't Percy's fault if he had let his sister convince him that he was going to get engaged by the end of the day. The boy had desired it _so much_ that he had lost the perception of what was right or wrong. He imagined how Percy should have felt, being ignored in that way after the magical evening they had. Not to mention the astronomic bill he had paid.

“... I'm sorry," Nico murmured.

Percy winced in surprise and caught a bit of Nico's facial expression. Nico was staring at his hands in complete sadness and shame. The man frowned a little and all his anger disappeared in the same way it came. He gave one of his boyfriend's hands a quick squeeze. “Okay. But would you please tell me what happened? You're making me feel sick worried”.

Nico's heart skipped a beat at those words. He felt so guilty that he wanted to cry. He didn't even notice Percy's house in front of them and that the car had stopped moving since a couple of minutes.

“Nico, talk to me please.”

The boy winced and raised his eyes to look at him. Had he to tell him the truth or not? What if he was going to frighten Percy with his desires and hopes? Or worse. What if Percy had dumped him for that? Nico couldn't handle a break up. Just thinking about it gave him nightmares. But he had acted like a freak and he owed him at least the truth, now. “I was... uhm, I was convinced that you were going to propose to me. I was angry with you for not doing it. And then I realized it was just in my head.”

Nico sniffed and held back his tears. He felt like a complete idiot. He was probably gonna lose the man he loved because he was greedy and stupid. A perfect pair to describe him.

On the other hand, Percy was holding his breath. He couldn't believe his boyfriend's words. Was that _seriously_ what he had been thinking for the whole night? Nico wanted to marry him? It was heavy artillery, he had to admit it. The boy had literally bombarded him with revelations. Percy couldn't help but smile.

Without saying a word, he got out of the car and opened Nico's door. The young man was staring at him in disbelief. “What are you doing?”

“May you do me the courtesy to get out and follow me? Please?” Percy was smiling at Nico's confusion. He looked at him while he closed the car's door and handed him his hand. Nico held it and followed his man to the front door. “So. You wanted me to propose.”

The boy rolled his eyes in frustration. He was blushing heavily. Was Percy seriously going to tease him? What a sick bastard. He wanted to hit him with his sister's favourite baking spatula. “Yes, and fuck you because you're making fun of me.”

Percy laughed openly at those words. The tension he had been feeling in his body while he was driving home was finally leaving his body, making place to a nice relief. He took both Nico's hands in his and smiled. “I'm not making fun of you.”

“You are! Because you're an asshole and you decided to have dinner at the _Elysian Field_ , and _fuck it_ it's like super expensive, and then Hazel told me that-”

“Hazel?” Percy laughed even louder.

“Yes. She told me ' _oh my God, Nico, he's gonna propose, believe me_ '. Fuck you and fuck Hazel." Nico let go of his boyfriend's hands to cross his arms on his chest. He looked like a sullen child.

And Percy found him _incredibly_ sweet. He couldn't help but smiling again. “Don't say such a thing about your sister. She's a smart girl, you know it!”

“She's not and I'm gonna kill her. Everything about this story is _exclusively_ her fault.”

“Exclusively, you say?”

“Exclusively.”

Percy nodded in amusement and stared at Nico for a long moment of silence in which he kept tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground. The man cleared his throat before speaking.

“She was right.”

The boy's foot frenetic movement stopped immediately. Nico raised his head and looked at him in shock, his arms still crossed. He had his mouth widened in pure disbelief. He stared at Percy's eyes for an indecipherable amount of seconds. His mouth was drying. “... What?”

Percy was feeling nervous as hell, but managed to smile anyway. He had prepared and repeated his speech for weeks. He couldn't remember a single word of it anymore. Improvising was the last chance he had.

“Nico di Angelo”, and Nico almost passed out by hearing his full name, “if you want to follow me inside, there's a surprise for you.”

The man took his lover's hand in his and opened the front door. Nico was trembling in anticipation and Percy could feel it. The boy wanted it _so much_ that he was feeling physical pain in his body. When the door fully opened, Nico's head went dizzy. He held his breath and tried really hard not to burst into tears.

The short corridor leading to the living room was covered with lighted candles. They were literally everywhere and they drew a path towards the stairs and up them. On the floor there were all kind of flowers' petals, messily colouring the way with the most amazing shades Nico had ever seen. From the railing to the other side of the wall Percy had hung a giant poster.

' _Forever could never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you._

 _Will you marry me?_ '

Nico covered his mouth with both his hands and a single tear came down his face. Percy hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

“Will you be mine, Nico?”, he whispered to his ear.

The boy turned around in his arms and looked at him, stroking his lover's back with his fingers. He smiled mockingly after a while. “Do you really think I almost started World War III to say ' _no_ ' to this?”

Percy threw his head back and laughed openly at Nico's words. “Oh my God! I don't know, would you?”

The boy bit his lower lip and chuckled again. He went serious again when he noticed that Percy wanted to add something else.

“Nico... I don't care about our age difference, I don't care about homophobes, I don't care about being judged. I just care about you. My whole world revolves around you. I'm happy when you're happy, I'm scared when you're scared. I almost got shot in the leg by your father for you.” Nico chuckled. “If you trust me the way I trust you, we can do this. We can stay together for the rest of our lives.”

Another tear crossed the boy's face. He was feeling so happy to believe he could have filled the entire planet with the love he had for Percy. Nico wiped his face with his hand and smiled. He then closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend.

Percy responded to the kiss immediately, hugging him tighter and closer. Nico began caressing everywhere on his chest. When he grabbed his jacket possessively, Percy understood he had to kick the door closed before putting on a show for the neighbours. In fact, once the door was closed, Nico literally slammed him against it and began devouring his neck.

Well, that had escalated quickly.

The man moaned loudly and stroked his lover's hair fondly. Nico was basically trying to rape him on the spot. His hands were struggling to remove his jacket and Percy helped him in that. He then began unbuttoning his shirt, getting tired of it halfway through and deciding to tear it open. The sound of the buttons falling on the ground made Nico moaning like he had been touched. Percy, on the other hand, took charge of the situation and copied his lover's gesture by slamming him against the wall. He had mercy of his shirt, even if Nico hadn't with his – he had a thing for ruining Percy's shirts, anyway -, and threw it on the floor. The man began undoing his belt, while his lover was making it very difficult by biting his neck and collarbone, leaving bruises and hickeys everywhere. Nico's pants and boxers hit the floor and the boy let go of Percy's neck to concentrate in the effort of kicking them away with his shoes and socks.

Percy mischievously grinned and wrapped Nico's waist with his arms. The boy took the hint and made a small jump, straddling Percy's hips. Nico grabbed the man's ass possessively and kissed him, his tongue licking everywhere inside his mouth. He moaned in the kiss and began, with a little difficulty, unbuttoning Percy's pants.

“The bed. Nico, upstairs.” Percy was panting against his lover's lips. He felt Nico's erection grinding against his own, still covered by his pants.

“No, fuck me against the wall. Screw your bed.”

While Nico was saying those words, he managed to make Percy's pants fall on the ground to keep company to his own clothes. He grinned in victory and wrapped his arms around the teacher's neck, who then proceeded with pulling down his own boxers. Nico was biting his earlobe.

“That's not fair, you're completely naked and I can't get rid of my pants around my ankles.”

“You're talking about what's fair? This wall is fucking cold. So shut the hell up.”

Percy chuckled just for a fraction of a second before gasping at the feeling of Nico's hand around his dick. Nico began jerking him off slowly, making the man moaning deliciously. In fact, Percy started panting when Nico spit in his palm and quickened his pace, playing with the tip of his penis. Nico was stroking it with his thumb in such a sinful way that Percy felt his knees go weak.

He decided to stretch Nico open. It was not the time to stand in the corridor and make Nico do all the work. Percy made the boy suck two of his fingers, while he jerked him off. He then penetrated him, making the boy growl low in his throat.

When they both had had enough of it, Percy licked deep down Nico's mouth. He gave a playful slap on Nico's hand around his dick. The boy chuckled in response and mentally prepared himself to be fucked. He moaned just at the idea of it. Percy arranged Nico's body like it was weightless against him. He spread his lover's thighs, holding him at the same time, and the boy grabbed Percy's dick to align it with his entrance. When the teacher felt Nico's hole against the tip of his cock, he groaned loudly and pushed inside roughly.

Nico literally screamed and hit the wall with his head. He didn't care about it, anyway. He was going to figure it out the morning after – sex bumps were great, after all.

Without any warning or question, Percy began fucking him with ardour. Since the very beginning, his thrusts were hard and deep. Percy's hands were trembling against Nico's thighs. He wasn't even trying to be careful, he just wanted to hear his name cried in pleasure.

In fact, after a couple of minutes, Nico was trying really hard to hold himself together. His back was repeatedly hitting the wall and provoking a dull noise. The boy couldn't keep his hands for himself and grabbed Percy's ass, making him pushing inside of him harder. Percy was breathing heavily at that point, and he had his mouth opened against Nico's neck. His eyes were closed, the only thing he could feel being his dick, throbbing inside his lover's hole in a delicious way. Nico shifted his hips a little, his cock stroking against Percy's abs.

“Oh my _God_ , fuck me harder!”

“You can call me Percy, it's fine.” Percy chuckled at his own joke, but Nico didn't get it. His head was so filled with pleasure that he couldn't hear anything else. Percy was literally fucking him into oblivious. He couldn't handle it anymore, feeling the teacher's cock inside of him, feeling every inch of it. Nico was going nuts.

There was a reason the boy was not touching himself, after all.

Percy speeded up at the feeling of Nico tightening around his dick. He knew they were both really close to their orgasms. His intention was to make the boy come so hard he could have passed out for it.

The teacher moaned desperately. He needed to hear Nico's voice. His hips were moving faster and his breaths were growing shorter, but he couldn't come. He needed to hear something. “Say you want it, Nico! Tell me how you want it.”

Nico cried in pleasure at those words. Percy was hitting inside of him _just right_. He was so close to his orgasm that he could have touched it. “I want it, I want you. Oh, faster! _Faster_!”

Percy moaned sinfully and began fucking Nico so hard that the boy came, splashing his cum on both their chests. His climax was being so intense that he kept leaking hot liquid for a while.

Percy couldn't take his eyes off the scene. He winced at the sensation of Nico's pulsing hole around him. And that was it. It was over. The man kept fucking his lover for another couple of minutes and then came hard, _really hard_ , inside of him. His legs went weak.

Percy didn't have any idea of how they both had reached the floor without hurting themselves. They were now covered in sweat, sprawled on the carpet, their legs tangled together. Catching their breaths again was being a big challenge.

Eventually, Nico managed to speak. “I have my ass covered with damn petals. They are literally attached to it.”

Percy laughed loudly at those words. Every time Nico said something like that - something _stupid_ like that -, he understood why he wanted him to be his husband. He understood why he wanted him so much. “Yeah. I know how it feels. I think I have one on my dick too, but I'm not sure.”

Nico got up with slight difficulty to take a look, leaning on his elbows a few moments before lying down again. “You're right. It's pink.”

“Pink? It's the cyclamen.”

They chuckled. After a short few instants of silence, they both burst of laughing. Percy was really close to cry from laughter. Nico hugged him and rested his head on the man's chest, who began affectively stroking a hand in his hair while he kissed his forehead.

Nico cleared his throat to catch his attention. “You got it was a ' _yes_ ', did you?”

“I had some clues.”

The boy chuckled. “Great.”

“Wait until your father hears about that.”

“Speaking of which, I'm gonna be co-manager of the ' _Di Angelo H & N'_ law firm on Monday. You better be there or I'll kick your ass.”

Percy gasped in surprise and raised his head to look down at his boyfriend. “What?! Are you serious? That's amazing!”

Nico smiled. “Yeah. That's making me richer than you in just one second.”

“... Thing that makes our marriage even more convenient for me.”

The boy laughed and slapped Percy's chest teasingly. He got up and kissed him. Percy was looking at him like he had found the most precious treasure in the entire world. “Do you want to make an official announcement on Monday or just let my father know before leaving for Las Vegas?”

Percy chuckled. “Mmh. Better wait until Monday. Do you think he's gonna be happy about it?”

“You know he likes you, now!”

“Now? Reassuring.”

“Percy, c'mon.”

“Okay, okay. You're right. It's gonna be fine. Your step-mother will probably buy us a small apple tree to plant in the middle of the living room.”

Nico laughed louder than ever.

** **

Hazel suddenly woke up at the sound of her phone heavily vibrating on the desk near her bed. Being a college student stressed her out so much that at the minimum noise she jumped. The girl grabbed the evil object and took a look at the screen. ' _Neeks_ ', with the emoji of a spaghetti dish. She smiled and opened the text.

[Since you hate how the colour yellow looks on you when you wear something yellow, I'm making you wear yellow at my wedding. You're officially Bridesmaid of Honour. Goodnight, best kisses. Love you so much.]

Hazel gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. “Oh my God! _Aaaah_!” she whispered to herself, trying not to wake her roommate up. She instantly typed an answer.

[HE DID IT! HE ASKED YOU! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS NICO I'M SO HAPPY! That's crazy, we have to get drunk together and party. Next time I come home, I promise. Goodnight. AAAH! I love you! PS. You make me wear something yellow and everyone will come to your funeral, not your wedding. XOXO]

** ** 

Nico looked at the screen and laughed slightly. Percy was hugging him from behind in bed and was fast asleep.

He typed his answer.

[Yeah, whatever...]

FINE

* Porca troia = something like "Holy fuck", but not literally. The exact translation is "slutty slut" which, in fact, makes absolute no sense.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry Mom.
> 
> SORRY.  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
